


Make me Another?

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Career Change, Cheeseburgers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Happy's nervous about his cooking.Tony Stark Bingo, August Flash Bingo Card 017: Cheese Burgers
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Make me Another?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First TSB August Flash Fill for card number 017, Cheese Burgers.

Tony hummed, or maybe moaned, he couldn't quite tell himself, busy as he was chewing on his first bite of Hogan burger, hoping it would last him a lot longer than it eventually did. He blinked his eyes open, finding his husband's eyes staring at him across the kitchen island. 

"So? What do we think? Better or not?" Happy asked. 

He had that look in his eyes, that little twinkle that was both readiness to be belligerent, and already defeated somehow. Tony smiled at him, put his homemade burger down on his plate and wiped his fingers on his napkin one by one, then made a come hither motion of his now clean hands. 

"Delicious." Tony whispered once Happy had stepped around the island and in-between his legs — even sitting on a high kitchen stool the man still towered over him, so so unfair. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Tony nodded, grinning as he went to take another bite to demonstrate just how much. He glanced at the way Happy's shoulders sagged in relief as he once again couldn't contain his noises of appreciation — that burger was fucking something — and grabbed Happy's hand were it hovered near his knee. "Should I take you tomorrow?" 

"Where to?" Happy frowned. 

"Well, I don't know, I thought someone had told me you had an audition of sorts, sir." Tony laughed for real this time. He watched his husband's face contort around confusion before his brain somehow caught on with the fact that the real reason they were doing this testing thing was Happy's chef school entrance audition the next day, and not just Tony's need to indulge in some good old American cheeseburger once and a while. 

"Only if you want to," Happy looked down, quiet, as he always got when things, and the conversation, became about him. 

"Then it's settled, isn't it?" Tony smiled, feeling a fondness settle deep within his bones as he cupped Happy's face to make eye contact. "I'll play taxi for my personal chef." 

Happy's fervor in the kiss he gave him next told Tony all he needed to know about just how nerve-wracking this all was for him. Tony therefore squeezed Happy to him, and then made it so they found new positions, with Happy sitting in his stool and himself sitting in Happy's lap, feeding each other bits and pieces of what was frankly one of the best burgers ever. He'd rock this. 


End file.
